


Some sort of a homecoming

by NicoSavage24



Series: There is Nothing Stronger than the Boss’N’Hug Connection [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A little angst, Bedroom Sex, Charlynch being dorks as usual, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Savage Becky at its finest, baysha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: Takes place forty-eight hours after Money In The Bank. Bayley has been away from Sasha for far too long, and tonight, it finally comes into play.





	Some sort of a homecoming

After the tag team match, Bayley couldn’t not wait any longer to FaceTime Sasha. She was still in adrenaline and excitement from tonight’s match but wanted to time to talk to her girlfriend. After taking a quick shower, She sat down on a stool in front of her locker and began talking to Sasha via FaceTime who was watching Smackdown Live in the comfort of their home back in Orlando.

“So, I watched your match. You were amazing as always, babe.” Sasha had a radiating smile that Bayley wish she could kiss her right now.

“Thanks. I knew I had a fan in you.” Bayley felt her heart stings were tugged at the fact that long time ago, Sasha admitted that she was a fan of Bayley. 

“So, when are you getting home.” Sasha was toying with her purple hair.

“Good thing you asked, I managed to find a flight out of here and I will only take two and a half hours. I’m getting out of here in a jiffy.” Bayley took her phone and showed Sasha her bags already packed and ready to go. 

“Wow that’s good. I actually have something planned for us.” Sasha’s voice became sultry. 

“Meaning?” Bayley’s eyebrows raised up.

“Well since you have a day off tomorrow, and I’m not doing anything, we can spend it together. But when you get home, I got a surprise waiting here for you.” Sasha continued to speak in a flirty voice.

“Can you elaborate on that “surprise”?” Bayley bit her lips as she attempted to figure out what Sasha has planned for her.

“You know how I hate revealing much, but for you, just a peek.” Sasha made a pout on her face, then moved the camera revealing Sasha showing a bit of skin underneath a kimono that she was wearing. Then using her finger to tug on the strap of her blue bra.

“I’ll take that over anything.” Bayley was hypnotized and felt her insides tingle with anticipation.

Meanwhile, Becky and Charlotte entered the women’s locker room, still discussing post-match.

“Sorry if I went rough on the boot to the face.” Charlotte appears to apologize due to a big boot that caught Becky in the face and might have left a scratch.

“Don’t apologize, lass. Great job on improvising. Oh shoot!” Becky accepted Charlotte’s apology while still rubbing her face. She placed her hand on her chest where she stopped Charlotte from walking any further as they hear a voice emerge in the locker room.

“What is it?” Charlotte confused at why Becky stopped her. Not an answer but they clearly hear Bayley on the phone FaceTiming Sasha, though it appears they might be flirting out loud. Becky and Charlotte leaned in and peeked, hoping they don’t get caught.

“Rebecca, are they...” Charlotte was nearly loud as she began to laugh.

“Shush!” Becky had her index finger on her mouth, prompting Charlotte to be quiet as they look upon Bayley being naughty with Sasha on FaceTime in of all places, the locker room.

“It looks amazing on you.” Bayley is in complete awe as she knows that she is two maybe three hours away from seeing Sasha like this in person no less.

“Well, it’s great for what I have planned when you get here.” Sasha teased Bayley knowing she will be waiting.

“The color fits you. It stands out from your purple hair.” Bayley quipped back.

“I knew i made a good decision getting these.” Sasha’s pearly white teeth was in full affect, getting an approval from Bayley.

“Yeah.... I.. I. Agree.” Bayley took her attention from an amorous Sasha to see Becky and Charlotte in a joking manner. Becky had her tongue wiggling out with two fingers by her mouth, obviously making a sexual gesture. Charlotte kept her laughter inside as her mouth was enclosed by her hands. Bayley was about to be red hot until Sasha asked her question, but did not hear thanks to Becky and Charlotte being a pair of dicks.

“Everything okay, Bay?” Sasha became worried as Bayley kept looking at Becky and Charlotte continuing to mess around.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just something that’s looks kinda off.” Bayley looked down at her phone, and at Sasha while shaking it off.

“You sure. You look distracted? Is it because of me?” Sasha’s voice came back to normal as she began to worry.

“No, Sash. You are never a distraction. I would never put that on you.” Bayley continued to look at the silent antics of Becky and Charlotte, this time Becky is thrusting her hips and using her fingers in the air as another offensive gesture, Charlotte could feel her stomach hurting thanks to keeping her laughter inside while face turns into peach red. Bayley paid no mind as she kept ensuring Sasha that she is not a distraction.

“I know things have been rough without me around.” Sasha appears to feel sad, and it shows right through the screen. The fact that Sasha has been taking time off from WWE, as great as it may be for her, she feels that it may rub off bad on her. She knew Bayley at first, didn’t agree throughly with the plan, but reluctantly agreed that Sasha needed the time away to unwind and come back even better.

“We talked about this. You been through so much lately, it’s the best way of dealing with it. Don’t worry about it.” Bayley’s smile as a wide as it could be. It made Sasha feel warm on the inside.

“You know I love you, right?” Sasha’s eyes flutter as she tilts her head sideways.

“I love you, too.” Bayley responded back.

“And I know Becks and Char are taking good care of you while I’m gone. IS THAT RIGHT, LADIES?????” Sasha speaks out loud that it covers the whole locker room, prompting Becky and Charlotte to quit their antics. Still shocked that Sasha knew they were fooling around in the background, Becky and Charlotte walked over to where Bayley was presiding, acting normally.

“What’s up Boss?” Charlotte, thank god for her tall stature, peeked in to say hello first.

“How is life outside these walls?” Becky followed suit as she sat next to Bayley.

“It’s not bad at all. I did a lot things and frankly, I feel lot more great that I have ever have been in a while.” Sasha let out a sigh of relief.

“That’s great to hear. We miss you though. All of us do.” Charlotte spoke softly.

“Hurry up back so I can finally slap your head off. Besides we all gotta have a four horsewomen match in some way.” Becky had a smirk ready for Sasha. It was a good minute since the four had a match together.

“I miss you guys too. It’s been years since the four of us fought each other.” Sasha felt loved by her friends and it kills Sasha inside that she isn’t there. 

“Maybe it’s time we unite the horsewomen?” Becky quipped in possibly teasing a tag team match with the four teaming together down the line.

It was quiet one second then a roaring laugh comes out amongst the four women. 

“I hear you, bex. It’s great seeing you and Char still doing well together.” Sasha finished laughing.

“You know what they say, couples that love each other, beat the shit out each other in the ring, always stick together.” Becky hooked her pinkie along with Charlotte’s. 

“That’s what’s up. I should go, I’ll see you at home, Bay. I’ll be awake and waiting. See you.” Sasha blew an air kiss through the screen.

“See you too, Sash.” Bayley blew an air kiss of her own.

“You both are the absolute worst.” As she hangs up her call with Sasha, Bayley snapped at both Becky and Charlotte who has been holding in their laughter.

“Not our faults, you were about to have FaceTime sex in the locker room.” Becky chuckled.

“Whatever, I’m out of here. Still meeting us for breakfast tomorrow?” Bayley got up from the stool, all dressed and ready to head to the airport nearby.

“You know it.” Charlotte hooks her arm over Becky’s shoulder. Since Bayley won the Smackdown Women’s Championship at Money In The Bank, she wanted to celebrate with her girlfriend and two best friends over breakfast at her and Sasha’s house. Technically, since the feud between them ended for now, Becky and Charlotte liked the idea of having breakfast with their fellow horsewomen.

“I’m surprised they let you guys be out in public now that the feud is sorta over.” Bayley pointed out.

“Yeah... about that. Let’s just say we found some loopholes over this stuff.” Becky and Charlotte look at each other with secretive glances, considering that they have been sneaking in together in closed places when they are suppose to be feuding.

“I’m not going to ask. Later, Bex. Later, Char.” Bayley shook her head as she chuckled on her way to the exit.

“See you tomorrow, Bay.” “You two don’t make too much noise to wake the neighborhood up, you hear.” Both Becky and Charlotte gave Bayley a huge hug, of course, Becky decided to give Bayley a savage advice.

“Oh, Fuck off!” Bayley flipped a middle finger jokingly to Becky before she closed the door.

It’s was just past a half hour after midnight since she landed in Orlando, and Bayley was just waiting with want written all over, she was tired, but not tired enough to see her purple-haired soul of a woman. She looked outside in the window of her Uber en route to her house. A few minutes ago, she received another text from Sasha, this time another heated tease that began a spark inside of Bayley. 

It felt heartwarming that Sasha was rooting for her when she won the money in the bank match then in the same evening, winning the Smackdown women’s title. Bayley wished she could’ve headed home to be with Sasha, but she knew she had plans on Smackdown the coming Tuesday.

It even felt more great that Sasha has been spending her time away from Wrestling, getting better mentally and physically. Since then, Sasha has been visiting her family, hanging out with her friends, doing activities like yoga, going to a sanctuary in the woods, even going to a “rage room” where she let out her building frustrations by breaking things physically to release all of her pent up negativity that’s been holding her back. Bayley was so supportive of Sasha on being better physically and also mentally, knowing the faster it will make her return to the ring and show the women’s roster that The Boss is back.

She made her arrival with the biggest smiles of them all. She turned the knob on the door to let her inside.

“Home, sweet home.” Bayley quietly says with a relief coming from her mouth. She places her house keys on the holster on the wall by the door, and took off her slippers by the mat. She turned around only to see rose petals by her feet. She then looked to see that the rose petals lead to upstairs. Confused but then put together in her mind that this is one of Sasha’s “surprises”, Bayley plays along.

“Lucy, I’m home!” Bayley made her way upstairs while channeling in the voice of Ricky Ricardo. She followed the trail until it reached their destination, the trail of rose petals made its stop at the bed where Sasha in bed leaning on her elbows with her legs crossed, just waiting for her arrival.

Their room was filled with a rose-scented atmosphere thanks to the glass candles by the bedside. The candle was not just heated, what Sasha was wearing more heated. A black silk kimono kept her secret to a minimum, as Bayley was checking out Sasha.

“Ricky, is that you?” That alluring voice Bayley heard through that FaceTime call came back, this time in the form of Sasha relayed her inner Lucy Ricardo. Sasha got up and came towards Bayley who dropped her luggage where they meet halfway, kissing so passionately. 

It was more of a “just flew back home after being gone on the road for two weeks” type of kiss. She hasn’t seen Sasha since she left for the recent European tour, it was a grueling two weeks without being around her boss. Finally, she gets to be with her. Their kisses become more heated than the rose scented candle. Hand were trailing all over, Sasha trailed downwards to Bayley’s waist, meanwhile Bayley had intentions just trying to untie and take off the robe, but Sasha stop her hands in place.

“I missed you. Oh. So. Much.” Sasha spoke quietly as her hands remain on Bayley’s waist.

“I missed you, too. I see you been doing well in absence.” Bayley trailed her hand over Sasha’s chest, feeling her pulse point.

“Well, I manage to do some spring cleaning today even though summer is right around the corner. Then ordered some take out and watched Smackdown Live and watched your match, and here we are.” Sasha grabbed Bayley’s hand and held it.

“You kept yourself pretty occupied.” Bayley rubbed her thumb on Sasha’s jawline.

“Well, there is something else I been working on.” Sasha perfected a smirk on her face, taking two steps back from Bayley.

“And what’s that?” Bayley was had an unreadable face on why Sasha was backing away from her.

“This.” Sasha deepened her smirk as her hands were unfastening the knot on her kimono, letting it drop to the floor. 

Bayley’s eyes was wide open, her heart beating like it’s about to rip out her chest, her thought process paused, Bayley was taking it all in, seeing Sasha in lingerie. Sasha had a matching bra and panties that she bought from Victoria’s Secret, a Ensign blue solid lace unlined bra and a lacy thong sharing the same color. 

“You like?” Seeing Bayley not move a single inch, Sasha took advantage by a step forward close across her.

Bayley didn’t say a word, she cupped Sasha’s face with a melting kiss. Both women felt heat inside of their bodies, asking for more. Sasha sucked on Bayley’s lower lip, hoping to not bite too far, Bayley responded with her tongue circling around the lips. She trailed down her hands around Sasha’s trimmed waist and hoisted her up where her arms and legs were hooked onto her neck and waistline. Both women were still in the element as they moved from the door to the center of the bed, where things got more heated. 

She set Sasha on the bed, lightly straddle her while taking off her sweater and undershirt underneath, revealing a blue sports bra and rolled off Sasha’s waist just to remove her Boss’N’Hug Connection leggings, revealing a sheer black panty. She stared into Sasha’s eyes with want as she resume her ongoing kiss. 

Bayley grind into Sasha’s hips as she lowered to latch onto her neck, the flesh mixes in with her teeth.

“Fuck!” Sasha felt Bayley’s teeth gnawing into her skin, thankfully no exerts of blood came out. She then calmed the spot as her breath and tongue soothe the pain. Bayley continued down where she plant a butterfly kiss, stopping at her heart, feeling her pulse, her heartbeat. 

Bayley saturated her lips with her tongue as her fingertips brushed over Sasha’s firm breasts, she then Unclasped the front fasten of her bra, revealing Sasha’s already pointed areolas to which Bayley promptly use her mouth to suck her right breast in between her lips, prodding it with her tongue.

Sasha curved her back and let out a long murmur as Bayley continued to pleasure her breast. Sasha's body was the sole focus for Bayley, the five senses were in play. The savor of her breast, the scent of her skin, hearing her profound breathing and sultry moans, feeling her chest rise and fall at the behest of her touches, Bayley’s eyes were scanning all over watching her Sasha getting treated right by her.

Moving from one breast to another, Bayley worked her fingers down to the hem of Sasha's thong, taking her thong off her hips and down her legs. Ascending to her feet, She remained there for a minute, savoring the excellence that lay before her.

“God, I missed you.” Bayley was basking it all in, awing at Sasha laid down in her glory. She has been away from Sasha for about two weeks, perhaps the longest two weeks of her life. Tonight, felt like a homecoming.

“Prove it.” Sasha opened her legs, showing her dripping, wet cunt just asking for Bayley to come back. 

Bayley bit her on her bottom lip as she stripped away her sports bra and panties, becoming naked herself. It made Sasha get more wetter just seeing her woman strip to her glory. Bayley resumed as crawled back on top of Sasha where she licked all over Sasha’s incredible abs and marking her territory as soon as she reached her inner thighs. The scent of the juices coming out of Sasha made Bayley go nuts. She wasted no time as she dived into her center and her tongue lapped around her silt, tasting and smelling her juices. 

“Oh, my god.” Sasha cried out as covered her mouth as she felt her outer engorged lips being parted by Bayley’s tongue.

“Jesus, Sasha. You taste so good.” Bayley took a second to adore and enjoy Sasha’s wetness.

“Don’t talk. Please keep going.” Sasha pleaded with puppy dog eyes directing to Bayley to continue.

Sasha reacted aggressively to Bayley. She grabbed a fistful of black hair as the torque in her pleasure increases, but at things got real good, Bayley stopped, which Sasha got a little antsy.

“Why did you st... ah, ah, ahh.” Sasha, as her breath hitches, gets agitated but a big gasp silenced her as Bayley slid her hands and her fingers dipped inside of Sasha. Her hips buckled at Bayley going in and out of her throbbing clit. 

Bayley leaned by her elbow just to watch Sasha’s reactions in living color, her flushed appearance, Hey chiseled body all drenched in sweat, her eyes rolling back, and her mouth running out of words to say, just a long, deep moan. Bayley gave herself a smile for her efforts, but she knows what needs to be done next. Another finger enters into Sasha, building her rising climax.

“Bayley, I...” Sasha couldn’t say another word as she feels her body is about to lose control.

“Come for me, Boss.” Bayley coos next to Sasha’s ear, her fingers can feel the inside walls closing in. 

Sasha called Bayley’s name as her orgasm erupts like a volcano. Bayley held onto Sasha for dear life, guiding her during the orgasmic after effects. Sasha’s face remained deep in Bayley’s chest, Bayley could feel the stagnant breathing going in and out. It took forever but Sasha regained her vision and her breathing was back to normal. 

Bayley wiped her mouth that consisted of Sasha’s wetness and then planted a wet, loving kiss to Sasha. But the night was not over yet, as somehow Sasha turned over her and Bayley’s position, and it was now Sasha’s turn making her come just like her. Bayley adjusted herself by the bedpost and rested her head on the pillow. 

“Time for the Boss to go to work.” Sasha straddled her waist and immediate gave a wicked smirk, as Sasha gets to please Bayley. Sasha even teased Bayley’s region where it was already wet. She took her two fingers to get a whiff and it gave her a smile.

Sasha gave her a seductive kiss where her tongue clashed with Bayley’s own. Then, eyed her attention on Bayley’s breast, ploping her mouth to proceed sucking.

“Oh, my.” Bayley utters mildly as Sasha began nip away down towards her center. 

“You weren’t lying when you said you were wet, babygirl.” Sasha was amazed that Bayley was aroused. Then proceeded to nip from her inner thigh trailing towards the outer lips. She ferociously use her tongue against Bayley’s region. Bayley reacted strenuously as had her hands wrapped around her breast massaging them along with Sasha pleasuring her down there.

Sasha replaced her tongue with two fingers forming the peace sign as she thrusted deep into Bayley, with her thumb messing with the clit. 

“Holy shit.” Bayley choked out her cursing as Sasha makes her whole body react to her. Bayley grind her hips to match against Sasha’s fingers going in and out. For good measures, a third finger was added and Sasha can feel inside, that Bayley’s climax was building up.

“I love you, Sash. I really, really love you.” Bayley cried out begging for Sasha to continue finishing up, as she nears the climax.

“I love you too, Bay. you know what to do.” Sasha increased her thrust to point where she can feel Bayley closing in.

“Oh, Sasha!” Bayley yelled out Sasha’s name in hope the neighbors don’t hear from outside. Her orgasm came in like an explosion from a bomb reaching to zero. Sasha’s fingers were still in place, the warm liquid pouring out from inside of Bayley. She pulled out her fingers just so can taste her juices.

Bayley laid motionless since her orgasm like her soul left her body in place, her chest heaving in and out with sweat drenched all over her body. Sasha laid up next to Bayley, coddling her back into existence. She plant heavenly kisses trailing from the chest to her lips. She then nestled into Bayley’s arms as their intimate night ended off right. Bayley’s exhaustion from the recent tour and the plane ride home drifted her into sleep, as Sasha followed suit. They both laid side by side in each other’s arms.

***  
Bayley opened her eyes courtesy of the daylight shade coming from the windows and the sound of birds chirping. She removed her arms from Sasha’s bare body, to check to see the time on her phone. Sasha also awoken by Bayley’s movements and nuzzled a kiss on her shoulder, getting her attention.

“Good morning.” Sasha’s waking smile emerges as she was half closed.

“Good morning to you too.” Bayley responded with a butterfly peck lips, her voice reminiscing of last night.

“So, today’s your day off, am I right.” Sasha rubbed her nose onto Bayley’s.

“Correct.” Bayley responded with a hearty smile

“What do you have planned.” Sasha asks with wonder.

“Well, I was thinking of firing up Netflix and cuddling for the afternoon, that’s what I think. But, I’m feeling I could start back what we did last night.” Bayley took her Sasha’s forearm and planted kisses up until the palm of her hand, revealing her and Sasha’s plan for the day.

“That’s funny, I kinda feel for that. Maybe we could start again.” Sasha tilt her head sideways, agreeing to Bayley’s plan by bringing back that sexy voice from last night.

“Sounds like a plan.” Bayley leaned in with a kiss.

As their kiss becomes rather deep, a loud knock on the door makes its way upstairs.

“What the hell?” Sasha pulled away from Bayley, being annoyed with it being this early in the morning. Bayley got up, rushing her way to put on her clothes as the loud knocks continued. Sasha didn’t want Bayley to leave so they can resume. Bayley made her way downstairs and look through the peephole, only for a smile to appear.

“Oy! The way I been knocking, i reckon you two might been dead or something.” Becky walked into the house first pulling down her black hoodie, then taking off her sunglasses. 

“What Becky meant to say is good morning.” Charlotte walked in next, appearing being nice and positive as she took off her cap and sunglasses. 

Becky and Charlotte apparently drove together and in disguise like they were avoiding some TMZ reporters

“Where’s Sasha? I’m hungry.” Becky was looking for Sasha as she emerged from the living room.

“She’s coming down.” Bayley responded back.

“We left you a bunch of text last night if you made it home safe.” Charlotte let Bayley knew she didn’t respond to number of texts from both her and Charlotte 

“Oh man, I guess i was that tired from getting in. My bad.” Bayley put her hand on her forehead, as she remembered she had airplane mode on her phone, so she didn’t know.

“Your lucky we love you, you had me and Charlie scared to death not responding like that.” Becky had a stern but silly look on her face.

“I’ll make it up with breakfast.” Bayley smiled back hard as she responds.

“Morning, you guys.” Sasha walks downstairs in her black kimono as she hugs Becky then Charlotte.

“Wait... oh you guys did it didn’t ya? Oh shit, you guys definitely shagged.” Becky looked funny at Sasha but decided to put two and two together where she completely loses it. 

“Oh, brother” Sasha could feel an embarrassing redness form on her cheeks as she brings her hand in her forehead as she shakes in embarrassment. 

“Alright, lets change the subject. Protein Waffles and turkey bacon, you guys?” Bayley led the charge as she walks into the kitchen first. 

“I’m down.” Charlotte point her finger in the air in excitement.

“You guys really banged last night. This is classic. I want to know the details.” Becky doesn’t change the subject, still laughing as she continue to savagely relish in Sasha and Bayley having sex.

“Oh shut the fuck up, Becky!” Bayley and Sasha said in unison while laughing.

As Bayley celebrates her day off after winning at Money in the Bank, a four horsewomen breakfast topped off an amazing, romantic night with Sasha last night just goes to show It really does does feel like a homecoming after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a huge congratulations to Bayley on her Money in the Bank win and becoming the Smackdown Women’s Champion.


End file.
